


偷闲

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本RPS向创作合集 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 写于2017年正联北京宣传后，场景应该是他们上红毯前，那天他们因为堵车稍稍迟到了一下以及本的裤子总是往下掉的梗。
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck
Series: 亨本RPS向创作合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834831
Kudos: 7





	偷闲

本跟着保镖的引导从台前转进后台走廊的时候被人从后面小心翼翼地拍了一把，他原本以为是助理又要赶上来帮他整理衣服，所以他不甚在意地转头，没想到今晚一直和他没太多交流的亨利却从隔开了好几个人的位置出现在了他的身侧。

“你的裤子不合身，腰围太大了。”

低沉的声音绕到耳边，声音主人的手则顺势搭到了他的腰窝处，本这才让背部挺直，他打起精神瞥了眼身边英国人毫不遮掩的笑脸。雷和埃兹拉正走在最前头欢快地讨论着方才收到的那份礼物，加朵和杰森则在隔了好几个人的后面聊着什么，他们被夹在这条队伍的中间，在光线不足工作人员又拥挤的走廊上、没人能看到亨利的小动作，但即使这样，本的精神也因警觉恢复了不少。

“……我知道。”

本把手放到背后，不着痕迹地拨开了亨利的胳膊后又拽了拽自己的裤子。试穿时就察觉出不算特别合身的西装果然在走完红毯后就雀跃地给他找起了麻烦，无需人提醒，他都知道下场时裤子的裆部已经下滑到了哪个位置，不过鉴于稍后他们就会回到酒店，所以本也就没有特别费心要再去打理一次了。

“你听说附近的交通状况依旧很拥挤了吗？”亨利一点没在意本试图保持分寸的用意，他还是和本并排走着，像一直在做的那样把所有靠近他的人都隔绝开，“我们似乎还得在这儿待一阵才能走。”

“这样……”几乎要被时差引致的困倦击溃的本只是顺应着亨利的话回答，年轻人精神奕奕的模样让他多少有些嫉妒——更别说这家伙到酒店第一件事竟然是兴冲冲地跑去健身——他倒不是特别要对亨利冷淡，他只是觉得在完成了工作后，能随心所欲在熟悉的人面前流露倦怠是一种独属于他们之间的亲密放松罢了。

“不如先去我的休息室休息一下”亨利观察着时明时暗的光线下本的表情，在看到本又一次用屈起的食指擦了擦眼角后，亨利终于忍不住开口提议道，前方的雷和埃兹拉在他抬眼看过去时已经转进了自己的休息室，后面紧跟上来的脚步似乎也在催促着他们该在这条走道上就此分开——在一晚上都没怎么近距离接触之后，再一次地分开。

“不用，我回自己那间坐着等就行。”

因困意而略微轻哑的嗓音没起到拒绝的作用，本才正想把手从颧骨处拿开告诉亨利没这个必要时，亨利就顺势扯住他的胳膊朝前大步跨去，四周的人没对亨利突发的行径感到惊讶，他们大多都对这个场面习以为常了，所有和他们无关的人都在忙着和工作人员交接、忙着抒发自己的感想、忙着假装没感受到这两个人之间与众不同的微妙，所以在众人的忽略之下，本很快就被亨利带进了这间他原本不想来的休息室：

“我不觉得这是个——”先前的放任变成了英国人为所欲为的契机，门才被带上，亨利就捧住他的脑袋贴了上来，后脑勺磕上门板的时候亨利的舌头也撬开了他的牙关，他唯一剩下的注意力都集中在用别扭的姿势反手将门锁好上，这除了更方便亨利专心于他的唇舌之外，对他自己的处境压根没有任何帮助。

“——好主意。”

喘着气的叹息后这个句子才终于被说完整，一门之隔的背后是依旧熙攘嘈杂的后台，相比起来，眼前噙笑盯着他的亨利和这个空间的静默简直成了他渴望太久的圣地，如果不是亨利牢牢把他挤在健硕的身躯之下，他真想就这么坐到就近的椅子上闭起眼睛好好偷个懒。

“还记得上一次我们一起来北京的时候，你还兴致勃勃地拉着我去了酒吧吗？”亨利故意没体谅本的疲倦，不安分的手从过松的裤腰处溜了进去，本迅速扯住皮带的行动被亨利制止，还没闹出过大的动静，这条在台上险些让他难堪的西装裤毫无障碍地落了地。

而这个还假惺惺带着他回忆往事的年轻人到底想做什么，本这回也完全了然了。

“唔。”没法逃离、也不是那么想逃离的本懒洋洋地应了句，亨利的手在他的臀上不轻不重地揉捏，作为回报，本也干脆把亨利整齐利落的三件套扯乱了：

“看你精神这么好，等下也可以带着他们去体验一下。”

“你明知道我更喜欢和你一起去。”另一只空着的手从衬衫下摆一路往里摸了上去，柔软胸脯之上的那颗乳头被亨利的大拇指按下的瞬间，两人相接的眼神似乎象征着他们同时想起了上一回在三里屯酒吧的愉快回忆，“或者说，我只是更喜欢和你单独待在一起。”

亨利扬起的嘴角昭示着本没法保住的那条内裤最终的命运，亨利一把将它褪下后，这个一整晚他从各种角度遥遥看了太久的男人就算彻底在他面前卸下了全部防备。如果不是长途飞行和连轴转的访问消耗了本的精力，亨利清楚自己无法如此轻易就让本乖乖服从，因为在那之前的每一次，他们总是得花上数分钟在口头上争出个高下，尽管看一个似乎并不那么在意他的人为了他没从英国打电话来苛责他半天也很有趣，不过亨利更愿意把这些自己争取来的宝贵时间用在正事上。

“你不知道刚刚在台上……”手指根据彼此都熟悉的节奏摸进股缝，又按上那个紧窄穴口，本在他的掌控之下眯起眼睛放缓呼吸的同时，亨利莫名忐忑了一晚的心也仿佛有了个着落，“我有多担心你的裤子就这么滑下来。”

指尖没给任何一点暗示就这么撑开穴口挤了进去，亨利那近在咫尺过于强烈的掠夺性荷尔蒙刺激得原想速战速决的本也找回了一些抵抗的本能，他忍住后穴被侵入的不适，抬起手臂环上了亨利的肩脖，亨利还没来得及因征服的快感轻笑起来，歪靠在他肩膀上的头就隔着布料干脆在形状骇人的肌肉上啃了一口：

“我也很担心你的肌肉会撑破衬衫。”本在安静环境中更显轻软的嗓音里有亨利熟悉的不甘，但现在开拓着这具身体的人是他，所以他一点也不介意本在这种任他上下其手的时候、在言语上占点便宜。他低声哄着本放松身体，指节在感受到软肉应和之时又往里探，这个干涩却火热的甬道正在努力想要容纳他的进攻，他能感受得到。

就像他正拥着的本一样。

“少练练肌肉吧……”中指完全没入嫩肉中的时候，差点站不住的本仍靠在亨利胸膛前不忿地低低刻薄，“肌肉怪。”

“肌肉怪？”亨利拿开圈住本的手，转而捏了捏他的耳垂，“我以为你很喜欢呢，不然为什么要三番两次地在采访中夸我的身材。”

“我没有……”

这句没有依据的否认因为亨利倏地将手指拔出的恶劣行径戛然而止，本倒抽的那一口气和亨利按着他肩膀把他变作背对亨利的指挥同一时间发生，要不就是周身的疲惫让他迷糊了，要不就是一整天唯一最贴近的时刻让他心软了，总之他还是在明知自己会被如何对待的情况下驯顺地背过了身。亨利没再顾上反驳本的口是心非，两根手指一起狠着心再度插了进去，湿腻的淫液因为亨利娴熟的捣弄被勾出，而本死死抵住门板、压抑在喉咙间的呻吟只让亨利变得更迫不及待。对他来说，如果不是各方都为他这趟中国之旅付出了太多努力，他还不知道要何时才能等到这个近似于偷来的时刻。

“如果这趟我没能来，你会怎么样？”

空着的那只手在已经没有多余体脂的腰侧捏了一把又一把，亨利把自己的身体朝本贴得更近，近到想就这么与他完全融合。

“还能……怎么样？做所有……嗯……我该做的工作……”在他的体内存在感异常突出的手指还在他的秘径里企图打败他、亨利粗重的呼吸又喷在他的耳侧，上下的夹击让本的背脊既紧绷又战栗，不让亨利得偿所愿是他一直以来的小小乐趣，但现在，诚实一点可能也没什么坏处：

“不过还是……能和你一起更好……”

在小穴里曲张着的手指停了下来，本被情欲冲得混沌的脑袋还没能得到半刻休憩，皮带扣砸到地面的声音就让他回过了神，那种每一次亨利直直挺进他身体时都让他惊惧的感受敲醒了他，只可惜他的手才刚扒拉上门板，那个硕大胀硬的顶端就顺着翕张的小口蹭了进来，褶皱就这样被撑开，本那声绵长的叫声又被他自己咬紧牙关吞下了。亨利一手扶着自己阴茎的根部，一手使了点劲扣住了本的后颈，本双腿发软却挣扎不得，他的后穴在这种近似于强迫的姿势中一点点吞下了亨利的性器，而他却连一句“干你的”都骂不出。

或许他该考虑停止练习瑜伽、转而去做做什么力量训练？当亨利坚实的胸膛也贴上他后背时，被疼痛与满足同时冲击的本第一时间冒出的想法竟然是这个。

“你总是……呼……”亨利好好地感受了一下再度回到天堂的至高喜悦，他把本严严实实地压在他的身前，用钉在他身体里的硬挺宣告着自己的主权，“那么紧……”

本没能回答，他急促地喘着气，一动都还不敢动。那根肉刃总是能在进入他身体的瞬间让他被迫缴械投降，至于他自己那根半硬不硬的阴茎根本没空去照顾了，如今他还能维持站着的姿势、没就这么求饶似的滑下去已经是他在这个极具力量的男人面前所能做到的极限。他侧过头想看一看亨利的表情，亨利却又忘情地将吻流连在他耳朵后的那一小块柔软皮肤之上。那里从来不是本的敏感点，但兴许是亨利吻得太过轻柔又太过郑重的缘故，亨利的舌尖每一次的轻舔，竟也带起了他小腹的一阵阵热流。他知道亨利在抓住每一次的机会靠近他，也知道亨利一直在注意他，他只是不知道，亨利隐藏起来的渴望原来是如此动情。

“很快就会……呜嗯……有人来催我们……”

困倦因这场突如其来的性爱短暂散去后，本终于还是宽容了亨利的莽撞，他把扒住门的手反到脑袋后，随意摸了把亨利脑袋顶卷曲的头发，“你最好快点……”

“听你的。”

摆出了妥协态度的人做的却与说的相反，他相当恋恋不舍地从本的身后退开，等本再一次低头确认门已经锁好后，他推着本把他压到了离他们最近的桌子上。临时搬来的木质桌子在两个男人一齐靠压上时不堪重负地摇摆了一下，本刚想抱怨一下自己的肋骨也被撞得生疼，再度挺进他后穴之中的那根肉柱又叫他体会了一次被绝对占有的羞耻感。他勉强点起下巴，抓住桌沿的着力点，亨利则在调整好姿势后不管不顾地在他身后冲撞起来，方才的扩张带出的肠液已经消磨了擦撞中的艰涩，肉棒在最能顶出本细软淫叫的角度进进出出。本享受着后穴热辣的抽插，怎么也腾不出空去撸弄一下自己的那根，他刚想吱声请求一下亨利，亨利就扣着他的腰又把他往后拖开了些。

“每天练瑜伽的成效果然不错。”亨利看着本毛茸茸的后脑勺，眼睛里的占有欲烧得更旺，他扣住本的腰，让那道弧度压得更低，在本于轻哼间开始骂骂咧咧之时，他又摆动胯部，让自己的阴茎成为了火热内壁之中唯一强势的存在。

“混蛋……唔啊……英国人……”本的长腿支持着他点着点，他磨了磨上下排的牙齿，只恨不能多在亨利太过夸张的肌肉上多留几个牙印，“你一开始可是……”

“说来让你休息一下，是吗？”亨利对本接下来会说点什么完全了如指掌，他掀开本的西装与衬衫，以便自己能好好看清他与本之间紧密的结合，就算贪心也好，这个男人在他的身下浪叫的一分一秒，他都不想错过，

“等一下回了酒店，我会让你好好休息的。”

而现在，就请留在我的身边吧。


End file.
